carlrailofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Rotish Isles (Classic)
For Rotish Isles 2.0, see Rotish Isles 2.0. Rotish Isles (Classic), formerly known as Foxton and Area, is a game originally created by CarlPIandog but BuildTheBuilder was added in January 2017 to help. It is a large map with cars, an automatic shuttle, and a manual CarlRail group railway route. It is CarlRail Shuttle's first map. History Originally not intended to be automatic, the shuttle line was actually a manual line made for CarlRail. The original game before this was called Great Carlton Railway. It consisted of a single track railway calling at Carlton Lane (High Street), Rushvale, (on destination board as Warvale & Rushvale), Foxton, Mickton. Foxton had 2 tracks and was the only double tracked station on the line before becoming single track again to the final station called Mickton. Then CarlPIandog found a game called Fonham & Area made by JamieTass, the worst enemy of CarlRail. It was made a few months ago, and Jamie stopped updating it about months ago and abandoned it, but still left it open. Carl decided to rip it off and it was successful. He got more visits than JamieTass itself. Originally the shuttle had sideguards all the way to Mickton (kinda like a guided busway), before the underwheel tech was later invented by Build. Later, Carl added BuildTheBuilder to TeamCreate and Build extended the line up to Tonham Interchange which opened in January 2017 and was the first underground shuttle station. Carl forgot to remove Build off TC, but after seeing what he could do he left him on there. In May 2017 Lincoln Park opened, the last underground shuttle station. The line was doubled but the 2nd track is not used. It was meant to be used when the Red Line was opened. Trains no longer called at Mickton due to low use. Map The map is flat, with hills to be added later. There are Foxton Docks which are situated on the Great Foxton Lake, which is basically River Fox. There are 2 counties in the game, the first being Greater Tonham (based off Greater London), which is the entire Tonham and the M88 motorway on the borders. The second is Foxtonshire, with the capital town called Foxton obviously. It is currently the largest county in the game. 2 more are planned to be added, Roarkshire, capital town of which is Roarke, and Konhamshire capital town of which is Konham, the shuttle line of which is not included in the game but instead in a separate game which is currently broken and abandoned, but Carl said he will sort it at a later date. Clanton and Limmingham is an automatic shuttle but is instead on mainland UK, thus it is in a separate game. Tonham is the capital of Rotain where the game is mostly situated in, while Konham is the capital of East Rotain, a separate country a bit of which is included in the game. The Foxton Dock line was removed at an unknown date. Easter Eggs In the game, there are quite a lot of easter eggs. Let us guide you through all of them. 1. Shuto Compact It's located in the 2nd floor of the house just next to Barclays in southern Tonham. It's a reference to older games Carl and Build have made in 2012 - 2014 that included this car before NWSpacek made the cars Carl and Build use now. 2. Catacombs Located in Carlton, on the footpath just next to the single track railway bridge, there is a door that sometimes opens or closes. Not much is known about it, expect that something is in there. Please only enter if you dare. 3. Messages They are all over the map. There are a lot of them in Tonham. They hint you towards the most classified thing in the game. If you find that shiny thing, take a picture and be proud of what you had done. 4. Blue American crossing wigwag Located just outside the Tonham Toy Factory. There are on and off buttons. The lights flash blue instead of red, and instead of the alarm, it plays Carl's favourite song, I'm Blue. 5. Haunted House Located in Carlton, on the same road Carlton Lane shuttle station is on. If you try to enter, there will be a screamer or scary pop up, whatever you call it, so those that have epilepsy, please don't enter. And if you really want to, reduce your volume or remove your headphones. 6. Ghost Located in Foxton on B1440. It was added because of a ghost car sighting in Foxton Carl and Build saw. Heres the story. So Carl was driving a minibus while NowDoTheJakeShake and Build was riding it. As they just got on the B1440 from Warvale heading towards Mickton, Build saw a illegally parked car that hit the old abandoned Foxton shuttle station platform. It then started to move onto the road next to it and legally park on half sidewalk half road. A black figure then exited the car and vanished. Build sadly didn't have Bandicam open. No photos or videos have been made of it, but it is still creepy to say. It was pretty hard to see it since the bus was moving pretty fast and the 30 mph speed limit didn't stop Carl. 7. Abandoned House Located near the catacombs and the Haunted House itself. Pretty much a old wooden abandoned house that may have belonged to John Doe since there are posters of him near the house. Next to it is The Hole. 8. The Hole Located just outside the abandoned house, is a pretty deep hole you may accidentally fall into. It appears to be a dirt hole that John Doe may have dug. Once you fall in it, you land in a pool with red water, possibly blood, and surrounded by walls and one wooden door that's locked. If you noclip behind it, there is the code to the Barclay's vault. 9. B1442 Sign Located in Mickton where the road ends, there is a sign on the entry to B1442. One of it's destinations say: Nowhere 10 EXPUNGED 10. Bob's Store. Located in the Tonham Interchange shuttle station, is a store that Bob sells various items, such as a hammer and a flashlight. Nobody knows why exactly he sells them, but the prices are cheap and leaderboard system is not yet added. 11. The Golden B15 Located next to Carlton Manual Station, opposite Carlton Lane shuttle station, a Golden B15 sits with a sign that simply reads "The Golden B15". Nobody currently knows why it is there. 12. Barclays Owner's Murder It is pretty much one of the creepiest thing in the game out there. It formerly used to have sound effects but due to complaints, it has been removed. A noob aka the "owner" is dead in the 2nd floor of the bank. Feel free to explore. Locations The map is fairly large and has a lot of interesting locations. Windmills Located near Tonham Central and the abandoned Tonham Colliery branchline. They provide backup power to Rotain in case one of the coal power plants fails. They were installed after the power cut in 2017. The Foxton Line Cycle Path Located near the old Foxton Shuttle Station, the former line is now a cycle path. It is a very nice walk.Category:Games